gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wojny gangów
System wojen gangów pojawił się w serii tylko raz – w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Polega na tym, że podczas rozgrywki w otwartym świecie (i w niektórych misjach) mamy możliwość zaatakowania wrogich gangsterów na ich terytoriach, a zabicie trzech z nich w krótkim odstępie czasu doprowadza do wspomnianej wojny. Wygranie jej oznacza przyporządkowanie danego terenu przyjaznym Rodzinom z Grove Street. Im więcej posiadamy terenów, tym więcej z nich zarabiamy, a zdobyte w ten sposób pieniądze możemy periodycznie zbierać przy domie Johnsonów. Podbicie wszystkich wrogich terytoriów nie jest wymagane do ukończenia gry w 100%. Opis Wojny gangów są dla nas dostępne po wykonaniu misji Doberman, w której otrzymujemy krótki samouczek dotyczący ich przeprowadzania. Możliwość ta zostaje jednak zablokowana po misji Zielony Sabre, a wraca dopiero po fabularnym powrocie do Los Santos. Możemy przejąć w sumie 53W całym San Andreas znajduje się łącznie 379 terytoriów z czego 53 znajdujące się w Los Santos to tzw. oryginalne terytoria czyli takie które po wspomnianej misji są widoczne na mapie i możemy przejąć bez stosowania żadnych tricków. Pozostałe 326 są terenami które normalnie nie mogą być przejęte przez gracza lub jakikolwiek inny gang, lecz dzięki wykorzystaniu usterki terytoriów można sprawić aby tak się stało. tereny, które mogą mieć jeden z trzech kolorów: * zielone – terytorium należy do Rodzin z Grove Street, * fioletowe – terytorium należy do Ballas, * żółte – terytorium należy do Los Santos Vagos. W San Andreas występują także inne gangi tzw. gangi osób trzecich, które pojawiają się na określonych terenach, lecz nie biorą one udziału w wojnach gangów, a ich dzielnice można jedynie przejąć za pomocą błędu w grze. Każdy teren występuje w określonym odcieniu koloru terytorium. Im jest on intensywniejszy, tym więcej pojawia się na nim członków gangu. Za zajęcie danego terytorium otrzymujemy pieniądze oraz zwiększa się nam poziom szacunku. Atakowanie terytorium przez gracza thumb|250px|CJ podczas wojny z Ballasami Tak jak wspomniano wcześniej, wojnę gangów wywołuje się poprzez zaatakowanie członków wrogiej organizacji na danym terytorium. Zabicie trzech z nich będąc na pieszo jakąkolwiek metodą doprowadzi do wywołania wojny o daną dzielnicę, co zostanie zasygnalizowanie na minimapie poprzez miganie terenu na czerwono. Należy pamiętać, że wrogowie nie muszą być na terytorium, które chcemy zaatakować, ważne abyśmy się na nim znajdowali. Aby wygrać wojnę, należy przeżyć 3 fale gangsterów. Z każdą falą oraz wzrostem intensywności odcienia terytorium gangsterzy będą mieli coraz lepsze bronie oraz będzie pojawiać się ich coraz więcej. Podczas wojny członkowie gangów są uzbrojeni w kije bejsbolowe, pistolety, Micro Uzi, SMG i AK-47. Podczas wojny po atakowanym terytorium może jeździć samochód z członkami wrogiego gangu, którzy będą ostrzeliwać nas metodą drive-by, niszczenie go nie jest jednak obowiązkowe. Jeśli jesteśmy bliscy śmierci, to warto poszukać na ulicach pancerza i zdrowia, które będą pojawiać się podczas trwania wojny. Po przeżyciu trzeciej fali terytorium zmieni swój kolor na zielony i pojawiać się na nim będą członkowie Rodzin z Grove Street. Atakowanie terytorium przez inne gangi Od czasu do czasu członkowie gangu Ballas i Vagos będą atakować nasze terytoria, które graniczą z ich własnymi. Jak zostało wspomniane wcześniej, aby terytorium Grove Street zostało zaatakowane, przynajmniej jedno z terytoriów konkurentów musi graniczyć z terytorium GSF. W razie ataku, informacja o nim zostanie wyświetlona w lewym górnym rogu ekranu, a na radarze pojawi się ikona w postaci migającego ludzika (w zależności od rywala – albo fioletowego, albo żółtego). Gdy przyjedziemy na miejsce, terytorium na mapie będzie migać na czerwono, a w jego środku pojawi się ikona. Po wjeździe w nią zespawnują się gangsterzy. Uzbrojeni są w pistolety, micro uzi, SMG i strzelby. Jeśli uda nam się ich wszystkich pozbyć, to teren pozostanie w rękach Grove, a terytorium zwiększy intensywność swojego odcienia, lecz jeśli zginiemy (lub po prostu przegramy atak), to terytorium stanie się własnością jednocześnie dwóch gangów co spowoduje, że na tym terytorium będą pojawiać się jednocześnie dwa gangi. Wrogowie mogą dalej atakować ten teren w celu zwiększenia intensywności ich odcienia na tym terenie co może wówczas doprowadzić do utraty obszaru.Tak naprawdę obszar można całkowicie utracić tylko za pomocą usterki terytoriów. Można sprawić aby w statystykach teren ten stał się własnością innego gangu (jeśli odcień konkurencyjnego gangu będzie większy niż GSF), lecz w rzeczywistości nadal będą pojawiać się na nim członkowie naszego gangu ponieważ ich odcień nie ulegnie zmianie.. Porady * Zawsze zanim rozpoczniemy jakąkolwiek wojnę warto mieć pełny pasek zdrowia i pancerza. * Do przejmowania terenów doskonale nadaje się minigun. Warto pojechać na ranczo Toreno i uzbierać sobie amunicji. Przydatne także są granaty, koktajle mołotowa oraz karabin snajperski, a jeżeli nie chcemy tracić czasu/pieniędzy na zbieranie amunicji możemy zdobyć Czołg lub Huntera (polecana pierwsza opcja). * W czasie trwania wojny najlepiej znajdować się w miejscu gdzie nie ma zbyt wielu ulic, gdyż członkowie gangu zespawnują się tylko na chodnikach gdzie chodzą przechodnie lub na ulicach. Gdy jest tylko jedna prosta droga to wystarczy skierować kamerę w którąś stronę kierunku ulicy i wtedy cała fala pojawi się za nami i w wystarczy rzucić koktajl mołotowa który powinien pozbyć się całej fali. * W przypadku gdy na terytorium jest wiele uliczek warto po pojawieniu się fali "pochodzić" po nim w celu ustawienia się członków gangu w jednej linii, wtedy łatwo będzie ich zabić. * Gangsterzy mogą pojawić się w jednym lub dwóch kierunkach nawet jeśli jest więcej możliwości. Zawsze pojawiają się za lub obok gracza (chyba, że za graczem nie ma możliwości zespawnowania się to wtedy pojawią się przed nim). Na przykład jeśli stoimy na skrzyżowaniu i patrzymy się na północ to pojawić się mogą na zachodzie, wschodzie lub południu. Jednak tylko na 2 kierunkach mogą się pojawić. Pamiętajmy, że członkowie gangów pojawiają się względem kamery a nie CJ-a tzn. jeśli CJ patrzy się w inną stronę niż my to pojawią się tak abyśmy my ich nie widzieli. * W wojnach gangów często występuje problem braku członków gangu na danym terytorium (szczególnie małych). Aby temu zaradzić należy stanąć na nim i poszukać ich za pomocą karabinu snajperskiego. Gangsterzy często lubią pojawiać się na innych terytoriach. Spowodowane jest tym, że jeśli mamy np. fioletowe terytorium a dookoła niego są zielone to jeśli będziemy po stronie fioletowego to Ballasi pojawiać się będą także na zielonych jeśli jest wystarczający zasięg widoczności. * Innym sposobem na wywołanie wojny gangów na terenie gdzie nie można znaleźć członków gangu jest przyciągnięcie ich z innego terenu. Robimy to poprzez znalezienie grupki gangsterów, zaatakowanie ich (najlepiej pięścią lub bronią białą), i "prowadzenie ich" to odpowiedniego terenu. Członkowie będą podążać za nami do póki nas nie zabiją lub gdy oddalimy się zbytnio od nich. * Jeśli mimo wszystko nadal nie możemy znaleźć członków gangu to zalecane jest aby ukraść Lawetę lub Traktora i pojechać na teren wrogów i poszukać czterodrzwiowego samochodu (dla Ballas Tahomy, dla Vagos Oceanica) w którym będzie siedziało przynajmniej 3 członków. Samochody z tyloma osobami pojawiają się dosyć rzadko. Najlepiej go szukać na terenach o najintensywniejszym odcieniu, gdyż wtedy są największe szansę na znalezienie go. Gdy go znajdziemy podpinamy go i holujemy do danego terytorium. Podczas holowania należy jednak jechać ostrożnie aby samochód się nie odczepił (szczególnie na zakrętach) ale również sprawnie i najlepiej z dala od ulic i chodników jeśli jest to możliwe a szczególnie unikać terenów GSF i innych gangów, gdyż wystarczy jeden strzał w pobliżu niezależnie czy to CJ'a czy innego NPC aby samochód się spłoszył (gdy padnie strzał członkowie odczepią się i odjadą lub jeśli kierowca był uzbrojony to ten wyjdzie i zacznie walczyć ze strzelającym). Po spłoszeniu się członków gangu jeśli mamy lawetę to są jeszcze szanse dogonienia samochodu i ponowne podczepienie go, lecz jest to bardzo trudne. W przypadku traktora szanse są praktycznie zerowe. Ciekawostki * Od momentu pojawienia się pierwszej fali gangsterów do momentu zakończenia wojny nie możemy otrzymać poziomu poszukiwań. Jeśli przed rozpoczęciem wojny mieliśmy już jakiś, to ten pozostanie, lecz nie wzrośnie. * Przez okres trwania wojny gangów wywołanej przez nas na ulicach nie będą pojawiali się żadni przechodnie i pojazdy. Będą widoczni jedynie gangsterzy, z którymi walczymy i ewentualnie ich samochód. * Jeśli zaatakujemy Ballasów np. w Las Colinas, to na mapie pojawią się żółte punkty oznaczające Vagosów. Tak samo możemy zaatakować Vagosów np. we Wschodnim Los Santos. Wówczas na mapie pojawią się fioletowe punkty oznaczające Ballasów. * Jeśli podczas prowokowania wojny gangów dostaniemy 1 stopień poszukiwań, to podczas walki zniknie. Jednak 2 stopień lub wyższy będziemy mieli przez całą wojnę. * Terytorium Ganton, na którym jest ulica Grove Street, mimo iż ma taki sam odcień jak drugie terytorium Ganton to nigdy nie zostanie zaatakowane przez inne gangi. * Z wojnami gangów związany jest błąd (usterka terytoriów), który polega na tworzeniu i przejmowaniu nowych terytoriów gangów. * Czasami na naszym terenie w Idlewood lub Willowfield pojawi się niebieska ikonka oznaczająca, że ulicę atakują Varrios Los Aztecas. Jest to błąd gry, ponieważ jeśli pojawimy się w zasięgu wojny, nie zobaczymy meksykańskich gangsterów, gdyż nie są oni wrogami Rodzin z Grove Street. * Jeśli podczas wojny gangów zbytnio oddalimy się od naszych przeciwników to mogą „złączyć się” ze sobą (gdy ponownie powrócimy do nich ci będą stali nieruchomo, zlepieni ze sobą i dopóki ich nie zaatakujemy ci będą tak stać w nieskończoność) lub „zapaść się pod ziemię” (członkowie znajdą się pod teksturami a zabicie ich będzie możliwe tylko za pomocą np. granatów lub wyrzutni rakiet). Dodatkowo gdy z oddali spojrzymy na nich za pomocą karabinu snajperskiego to ujrzymy jak członkowie „wpadają pod teksturę” i za chwilę znajdą się nad ziemią i ponownie wpadną pod teksturę. To zjawisko będzie trwało dopóki się do nich nie przybliżymy. * Nawet jeżeli gracz podbije wszystkie tereny i włączy misję stróża prawa, może spotkać gangsterów wrogiego gangu uciekających samochodem. * Atakowane terytorium można obronić nie przyjeżdżając na atak, mianowicie poprzez włączenie misji pobocznej np. misji stróża prawa lub poprzez zapisanie gry. Ten drugi sposób nie jest jednak zalecany, gdyż może spowodować błędy w zapisie gry. * Podczas przejmowanie terytorium Santa Maria Beach lub Verona Beach w pobliżu kanału może dojść do ciekawego błędu mianowicie jeśli w czasie oczekiwania na pojawienie się fali członków gangu gracz będzie kamerą patrzył się w tyłem do tego kanałku i jeśli CJ będzie się znajdował w takiej odległości od mostu dla pieszych znajdującego się nad tym kanałem aby członkowie pojawili się na nim to po pojawieniu się fali część lub wszyscy członkowie gangu zespawnują się pod wodą. Co ciekawe ci nie utoną tylko będą swobodne chodzić po dnie kanału jakby nie było w nim wody. Kategoria:Misje dodatkowe Kategoria:Gangi en:Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas ru:Войны за территорию (GTA San Andreas)